IchiRuki Stories!
by MissBunBun09
Summary: Some short stories that involve rukia & ichigo. Romance, Tragedy, Humor, etc.
1. The Divorce

**Hi Everybody I decided to start making IchRuki Fic's so please be gentle. So there all just a whole bunch of little stories!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**WARNING: OOC**

* * *

On my wedding day, I carried my wife in my arms. The bridal car stopped in front of our one-room flat. My buddies insisted that I carry her out of the car in my arms. So I carried her into our home. She was then small and shy. I was a strong and happy bridegroom.

This was the scene of ten years ago.

The following days were as simple as a cup of pure water. We had a kid; I went into business and tried to make more money. When the assets were steadily increasing, the affections between us seemed to ebb. She was a civil servant. Every morning we left home together and got home almost at the same time. Our kid was studying in a boarding school. Our marriage life seemed to be enviably happy. But the calm life was more likely to be affected by unpredictable changes.

Orihime came into my life.

It was a sunny day. I stood on a spacious balcony. Orihime hugged me from behind. My heart once again was immersed in her stream of love. This was the apartment I bought for her. Orihime said, "You are the kind of man who best draws girl's eyeballs." Her words suddenly reminded me of my wife. When we just married, my wife said "Men like you, once successful, will be very attractive to girls." Thinking of this, I became somewhat hesitant. I knew I had betrayed my wife. But I couldn't help doing so.

I moved Orihime's hands aside and said, "You go select some furniture, O.K.? I've got something to do in the company." Obviously she was unhappy, because I had promised her to go and see with her. At the moment, the idea of divorce became clearer in my mind although it used to be something impossible to me. However, I found it rather difficult to tell my wife about it. No matter how mildly I mentioned it to her, she would be deeply hurt. Honestly, she was a good wife. Every evening she was busy preparing dinner. I was sitting in front of the TV. The dinner was ready soon. Then we watched TV together or, I was lounging before the computer, visualizing Orihime's body. This was the means of my entertainment.

One day I said to her in a slight joking way. "Suppose we divorce, what will you do?" She stared at me for a few seconds without a word. Apparently she believed that divorce was something too far away from her. I couldn't imagine how she would react once she got to know I was serious.

When my wife went to my office, Orihime had just stepped out. Almost all the staff looked at my Rukia with a sympathetic eye and tried to hide something while talking with her. She seemed to have got some hint. She gently smiled at my subordinates. But I read some hurt in her eyes.

Once again, Orihime said to me. "Kurosaki-Kun, divorce her, O.K.?" Then we live together. I nodded. I knew I could not hesitate any more.

When my wife served the last dish, I held her hand. "I've got something to tell you". She sat down and ate quietly. Again I observed the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly I didn't know how to open my mouth. But I had to let her know what I was thinking. I want to divorce. I raised the serious topic calmly. She didn't seem to be much annoyed by my words, instead she asked me softly, "Why?" I'm serious. I avoided her question. This so-called answer turned her angry. She threw away the chopsticks and shouted at me. "You are no man Ichigo!" At that night, we didn't talk to each other. She was weeping. I knew she wanted to find out what had happened to our marriage. But I could hardly give her a satisfactory answer, because my heart had gone to Orihime.

With a deep sense of guilt, I drafted a divorce agreement which stated that she could own our house, our car, and 30% stake of my company. She glanced at it and then tore it into pieces. I felt a pain in my heart. The woman who had been living ten years with me would become a stranger one day. But I could not take back what I had said. Finally she cried loudly in front of me, which was what I had expected to see. To me her cry was actually a kind of release. The idea of divorce which had obsessed me for several weeks seemed to be firmer and clearer.

A late night, I came back home after entertaining my clients. I saw her writing something at the table. I fell asleep fast. When I woke up, I found she was still there. I turned over and was asleep again. She brought up her divorce conditions. She didn't want anything from me, but I was supposed to give her one month's time before divorce, and in the month's time we must live as normal life as possible. Her reason was simple. Our son would finish his summer vacation a month later and she didn't want him to see our marriage broken. She passed me the agreement she drafted, and then asked me, "Ichigo, do you still remember how I entered our bridal room on the wedding day?" This question suddenly brought back all those wonderful memories to me. I nodded and said, "I remember." "You carried me in your arms." She continued, "So, I have a requirement, that is, you carry me out in your arms on the day when we divorce. From now to the end of this month, you must carry me out from the bedroom to the door every morning." I accepted with a smile. I knew she missed those sweet days and wished to end her marriage with a romantic form.

I told Orihime about my wife's divorce conditions. She laughed loudly and thought it was absurd. "No matter what tricks she does, she has to face the result of divorce." She said mockingly. Her words more or less made me feel uncomfortable.

My wife and I hadn't had any body contact since my divorce intention was explicitly expressed. We even treated each other as a stranger. So when I carried her out for the first day, we both appeared clumsy. Our son clapped behind us, daddy is holding mommy in his arms. His words brought me a sense of pain. From the bedroom to the sitting room, then to the door, I walked over ten meters with her in my arms.

She closed her eyes and said softly. "Let us start from today, don't tell our son." I nodded, feeling somewhat upset. I put her down outside the door. She went to wait for bus, I drove to office.

On the second day, both of us acted much more easily. She leaned on my chest. We were so close that I could smell the fragrance of her hair. I realized that I hadn't looked at this intimate woman carefully for a long time. I found she was still young. There were few wrinkles on her face but they weren't that noticeable.

On the third day, she whispered to me, "The outside garden is being demolished. Be careful when you pass there."

On the fourth day, when I lifted her up, I seemed to feel that we were still an intimate couple and I was holding my sweetheart in my arms. The visualization of orihime became vaguer.

On the fifth and sixth day, she kept reminding me something, such as, where she put the ironed shirts, I should be careful while cooking, etc. I nodded. The sense of intimacy was even stronger.

I didn't tell Orihime about this.

I felt it was easier to carry her. Perhaps the everyday workout made me stronger. I said to her, "It seems not difficult to carry you now." She was picking her dresses. I was waiting to carry her out. She tried quite a few but could not find a suitable one. Then she sighed, "All my dresses have grown big." I smiled. But I suddenly realized that it was because she was thinner that I could carry her more easily, not because I was stronger.

I knew she had buried all the bitterness in her heart. Again, I felt a sense of pain. Subconsciously I reached out a hand to touch her head. Kaien came in at the moment. "Dad, it's time to carry mom out." He said. To him, seeing his father carrying his mother out had been an essential part of his life. She gestured our son to come closer and hugged him tightly. I turned my face because I was afraid I would change my mind at the last minute. I held her in my arms, walking from the bedroom, through the sitting room, to the hallway. Her hand surrounded my neck softly and naturally. I held her body tightly, as if we came back to our wedding day. But her much lighter weight made me sad.

On the last day, when I held her in my arms I could hardly move a step. Our son had gone to school. She said, "Actually I hope you will hold me in your arms until we are old." I held her tightly and said, "Both you and I didn't notice that our life was lack of such intimacy."

I jumped out of the car swiftly without locking the door. I was afraid any delay would make me change my decision. I walked upstairs. Orihime opened the door. I said to her, "Sorry, Inoue, I won't divorce. I'm serious." She looked at me, astonished. Then she touched my forehead, "You got no fever." I moved her hand off my head. "Sorry, Inoue. I can only say sorry to you. I won't divorce. My marriage life was boring probably because she and I didn't value the details of life, not because we didn't love each other any more. Now I understand that since I carried her into the home, she gave birth to our child, I am supposed to hold her until I am old. So I have to say sorry to you."

Orihime seemed to suddenly wake up. She gave me a loud slap and then slammed the door and burst into cry. I walked downstairs and drove to the office.

When I passed the floral shop on the way, I ordered a bouquet for my wife which was her favorite. The salesgirl asked me to write the greeting words on the card. I smiled and wrote. "I'll carry you out every morning until we are old."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. The Talk

**Ichigo tires to confess his love towords rukia.**

* * *

Ichigo: I need someone to talk to.  
Rukia: I'm always here for you.  
Ichigo: I know.  
Rukia: What's wrong?  
Ichigo: I like her so much.  
Rukia: Talk to her.  
Ichigo: I don't know. She won't ever like me.  
Rukia: Don't say that...you're amazing.  
Ichigo: I just want her to know how I feel.  
Rukia: Then tell her.  
Ichigo: She won't like me.  
Rukia: How do you know that?  
Ichigo: I can just tell her...  
Rukia: Well just tell her.  
Ichigo: What should I say?  
Rukia: Tell her how much you like her.  
Ichigo: I tell her daily.  
Rukia: What do you mean?  
Ichigo: I'm always with her...I love her.  
Rukia: I know how you feel. I have the same problem...but he'll never like me.  
Ichigo: Wait. Who do you like?  
Rukia: Oh, some boy.  
Ichigo: Oh, she won't like me either.  
Rukia: She does.  
Ichigo: How do you know?  
Rukia: Because who wouldn't like you?  
Ichigo: You.  
Rukia: You're wrong. I love you.  
Ichigo: I love you too.  
Rukia: So are you going to talk to her?  
Ichigo: I just did.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 2 Sides Of Love

**No flames! I blame my sister on this one! JK!

* * *

**

**Ichigo's side**

-"tell her how you feel" is what my friends said  
-so I picked up the phone  
-called your house  
-you answered  
-I said "I love you"  
-and hung up right after  
-the next day  
-I told you it was a bet from a friend  
-it was partly true  
-but you didn't answer  
-no sassy came back which you always do  
-just stood there  
-then walked away

* * *

**Rukia's side**

-he called my house  
-I picked up  
-he told me he loved me  
-then hung up  
-the next day  
-I was going to tell you I loved you back  
-but you said it was a bet  
-I had everything planned out  
-every move I planned  
-every word  
-but when you said that...  
-I had nothing to say  
-I stood and watched you  
-as you broke my heart

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. I Love You Not

**Hi People! I had this idea for a story.**

**There are things in life that don't go the way u plan.**

**This is a tragic love story! no flames! **

**I DON't OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Ichigo: Baby, we need to talk.  
Rukia: Ichigo, what do u mean?  
Ichigo: Something has come up...  
Rukia: What? What's wrong? Is it bad?  
Ichigo: I don't want to hurt you, baby.  
Rukia: *Thinks* Oh my God, I hope he doesn't break up with me... I love him so much.  
Ichigo: Baby, are you there??  
Rukia: Yeah, I'm here. What is so important??  
Ichigo: I'm not sure if I should say it.  
Rukia: Well, you already brought it up, so please just tell me.  
Ichigo: I'm leaving...  
Rukia: Baby, what are u talking about?? I don't want you to leave me, I love you.  
Ichigo: Not like that, I mean I'm moving far away.  
Rukia: Why? All of your family lives over here.  
Ichigo: Well, my father is sending me away to a boarding school far away.  
Rukia: I can't believe this.  
Byakuya: (Picks up the other phone, interrupts & yells  
RUKIA, what did I tell you about talking to boys?!!!... Get off the  
damn phone!! (And hangs up).

Ichigo: Wow, your brother sounds really mad.  
Rukia: You know how he gets, but anyways, I don't want you to go.  
Ichigo: Would you run away with me?  
Rukia: Baby, you know I would, I would do anything for you, but I can't... You don't know what would happen if I did. My brother would kill me!  
Ichigo: *Sad* It's okay.. I understand, I guess...  
Rukia: *Thinking*I can't believe what's going on.  
Ichigo: I need to give you something tonight, because I am leaving on  
flight 1-80 in the morning, so I need to see you now.  
Rukia: Okay, I will sneak out & meet you at the park.  
Ichigo: Okay, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes.  
[They meet at a nearby park, they both hug each other. And he gives  
her a note.]  
Ichigo: Here you go, this is for you. I gotta go.  
Rukia: *Tear* (Begins to cry.)  
Ichigo: Baby, don't cry, you know I love you... But I have to go.  
Rukia: Okay (Begins to walk away.)  
[They both go back home. And Rukia begins to read the letter he gave her]  
It says...

**"Rukia,**

**You probably already know that I'm leaving; I knew this would be better if I wrote a letter explaining the truth about how much I care about you. The truth is, is that I never loved you, I hated you so much, you are my bitch and don't you ever forget that. I never cared about you, and never wanted to talk to you, and be around you. You really have no clue how much I hate you. Now that I'm leaving I thought you should know that I hate you, bitch. You never did the  
right thing, and you were never there. I didn't think I could hate someone as much as I hate you. And I never want to see you, for the rest of my life, I will never miss kissing you like before, I never want to cuddle up, how we used to. I will not miss you and that's a promise. You never had my love, and I want you to remember that. Bitch, you keep this letter because this may be the last thing you have from me. Fuck, I hate you so much. I will not talk to you soon bitch... Goodbye.  
- Ichigo"**

[Rukia begins to cry, she throws the paper in the garbage & cries for hours]  
... A day passes, she is sad, depressed and she feels so lonely... Then she gets a phone call....  
Orihime: How are you feeling?  
Rukia: I just cant believe this happened.. I thought he loved me.  
Orihime: Oh, about that. Ichigo left me a message. A few days ago. He told me to tell you to look in your jacket pocket or something...  
Rukia: Umm... okay.  
[She finds a piece of paper in the jacket,  
it says:  
"Baby I hope you find this before you read my letter. I knew your brother might read it, so I switched a few words...  
Hate = Love  
Never = Always  
Bitch = Baby  
Will not= will  
.... I hope you didn't take that seriously because I love you with all my heart, and it was so hard to let you go that's why I wanted you to run away with me... -Ichigo"]  
Rukia: Oh my God! It's a letter... Ichigo does love me! He must have slipped it into my pocket when he hugged me. I can't believe how stupid I am!!

Orihime: lol Okay but I gotta go... Call me later.  
Rukia: *happy*okay, bye, I'll be at home waiting for my baby to call me!  
... Rukia turns the T.V. on......  
[Breaking news] "An airplane has crashed. Over 47 young boys died, we are still searching for survivors... This is a tragedy we will never forget; this plane was flight 1-80... It was on its way to an all boy's boarding school..." the Reporter says.  
[She turns off the TV... 3 days later, she kills herself, because of the fact that Ichigo was dead & she had nothing to live for...]  
... A day after that the phone rings. Nobody answers. It was Ichigo, he called to leave a message. "Its Ichigo, I guess you're not home so, I called to let you know that I'm alive, I missed my flight because I had to see you one last time. So, I hope you're not worried. I am staying for good.

* * *

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Interpretation

**Interpretation**

I don't know what to say about this one, it sort of just popped into my head & I jus wrote it down & then typed it up.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

PLEASE ENJOY!

Ichigo: I saw her today...  
Rukia: I saw him today...  
Ichigo: It seems like its been forever  
Rukia: I wonder if he still cares...  
Ichigo: She looks better than before...  
Rukia: I couldn't help but stare  
Ichigo: I asked her how she was  
Rukia: I asked him about his new girlfriend  
Ichigo: I'd choose her over any girl  
Rukia: He's probably happy now  
Ichigo: I couldn't look at her without thinking i would cry.  
Rukia: He couldn't even look at me...  
Ichigo: I told her I missed her...  
Rukia: He told me he missed me...  
Ichigo: I meant it...  
Rukia: He didn't mean it...  
Ichigo: I love her  
Rukia: He loves her...  
Ichigo: I held her  
Rukia: He gave me a friendly hug...  
Ichigo: Then I went home and cried...  
Rukia: Then I went home and cried...  
Ichigo: I lost her  
Rukia: I lost him  
Ichigo: *Sigh*  
Rukia: *Sigh*

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!


End file.
